


Everything But The Fiesta Pack

by heartsinhay



Category: The Good Place (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-09
Updated: 2018-08-09
Packaged: 2019-06-24 11:17:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15629598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heartsinhay/pseuds/heartsinhay
Summary: Tahani has a very specific fantasy: it involves Eleanor, minimum wage food service and the erotic thrill of Del Taco. Eleanor's into it.





	Everything But The Fiesta Pack

The way Eleanor saw it, there were pros and cons to anything. The pro of this situation was getting to fuck Tahani. The con was the way Tahani wanted to be fucked.

"Hi, and welcome to Del Taco," said Eleanor, the muscle memory of years in retail overriding any attempt to make the sentence sound like anything but her Customer Voice, "May I please take your... orders?"

Tahani had been very clear that she was to pronounce the 's'. It had been underlined three times in the script she'd given her, because of course Tahani wanted all her sexy spontaneous fantasies to be scripted. She'd even given herself stage directions: now she was acting out "Tahani looks around the grimy restaurant like a startled ingenue."

Tahani looked around the grimy restaurant like a startled ingenue. Her eyes lingered on Eleanor's stupid Del Taco hat, then traveled down to the uniform shirt Eleanor had left very, very unbuttoned. Food safety, food schmafety.

"Oh, I simply couldn't say," she said, eyelashes fluttering, "This is the first time I've ever even set foot in an establishment without at least two Michelin stars. I wouldn't even be here if my good friends Malia and Sasha's limo hadn't crashed on our way to see my very dear friends Kate and Meghan."

She leaned forward and coyly slipped a finger into the strap of Eleanor's apron, which, okay, was kind of doing it for her, and Eleanor wasn't about to question that.

Shit, she had more of that script to get through. How did it go again?

"You can order whatever you want. We have the, uh... Buck and under menu, or the Fiesta pack for only..."

The script had said "a hundred and fifty American dollars", but saying that would've killed her vibe. And looking at Tahani leaning way over the counter, an enticing view of her cleavage spilling out of her thousand-dollar dress, was definitely giving Eleanor a vibe.

Fork it. She grabbed Tahani's wrist, on the arm currently sliding both Eleanor's apron and bra strap down her shoulder, and pulled. Obligingly, Tahani climbed over the counter, skirt bunching up far above her knees.

"If you want a real fiesta, you gotta get under me." And that was improv. Tahani tried to settle herself primly on the edge of the counter, but Eleanor pushed her back, bracing her against the cash register. That was promising. Eleanor had always thought her engine revved harder with proximity to money.

Her hand was on Tahani's knee, thumb stroking an insinuating line against her inner thigh. Tahani held her head high and proud, and Eleanor leaned in to bite the elegant curve of her neck.

"Eleanor."

"Yeah?"

"You've forgotten the most important line. You have to say it. It's the climax of the entire scenario."

"Uh, sure. What was it again?"

"Ahem. 'Tahani, I may be but a simple prole, but something within you has awakened the finer sensibilities of my spirit.'"

On one hand, every last bit of Eleanor's pride rebelled at saying that shirt. Was that really what Tahani wanted out of this? Some kind of sick puppetry to force her into saying 'Tahani rules, Eleanor drools'? On the other: Tahani's wide eyes, blinking at Eleanor with absolute belief. Her long fingers, trained from many years of piano and harp. Her actually very, very talented tongue.

"No way. That's not how we're going to play this. Here's how it is."

She wanted to push Tahani against the cash register and kiss her there, but the height difference meant that wasn't happening. Instead, she yanked her down and kissed her for real, the kind of kiss that made romance-novel losers like Tahani use the words devour and plunder.

"You're a rich princess waltzing into a dirty restaurant thinking we're all gonna fall at your feet, but you don't want that, do you?"

Eleanor's hand was still on Tahani's knee: she pushed against her leg, and Tahani spread them with a sigh. Eleanor was still acting, just as much she was before, but at least this was an act she liked. That both of them liked, no matter how much it pained Tahani to admit it.

"You didn't come in here to be worshipped," she said, holding Tahani's gaze, "You came in here to get fucked. Four hundred dollar steaks every night and all you can think about is the girl working minimum wage. So you're going to shut up, and I'm going to give you what you want. That's how it's going to be. Okay?"

Tahani opened her mouth, presumably to proclaim her innate class superiority or something. Eleanor cheated a little with her thumb on Tahani's inner thigh, a slow, confident circle that made her tremble a little under Eleanor's hand, and instead of complaining all she could do was nod.

"Good," said Eleanor. She kissed her, a reward, and with her other hand started working at Tahani's dress. Looks like there was one good thing about high fashion: the dress slid right off, and Tahani wore nothing underneath. No bra, no panties, just her bare pussy slowly soaking the fabric.

She took her time working down Tahani's chest, first kissing her neck, then down to her nipples, using that slight press of teeth that always had Tahani shivering half in arousal and half in alarm. Her hand rubbed at Tahani's legs all the while, a gentle skim from the back of her knee up to her ass, just barely teasing the edge of where she most wanted to be touched.

"Taco grease," Tahani said, biting off a choked whimper.

"What?"

"Taco grease, from the, er... tortilla vats. You pour it on me and lick it off. It's part of the fantasy."

That was one of the grodiest things Eleanor had ever heard. She was actually kind of impressed, but even though there never was a Shellstrop who was too good for chewing off the cheese bits still stuck to the wrapper...

"I'm pretty sure that's not a real thing."

She glanced around just in case, and spied a large container labeled with the words TORTILLA VAT in block lettering. Huh. Looked like Janet really pulled through. She dipped a finger in and sniffed a little: the consistency was light, a bit like massage oil, and it smelled kind of like corn, presumably to convey the idea of fresh tortilla.

Tahani shivered in delight as it dripped over her perfect breasts, which of course Eleanor had to grab to really rub the oil in. And then her waist, and inside her belly button, and then finally when Tahani had started to say "please, Eleanor" in that accent, down into her cunt.

She yelped, an actual, honest-to-god yelp, when Eleanor slipped her first finger inside, her voice wavering on the word Eleanor with the second, and she graduated to soft, hitching cries with three fingers crooking to hit her g-spot. Eleanor had to hold Tahani's hips down with one hand as she fucked her with the other, leaving only her mouth to dip down and lap against Tahani's clit as she moaned in helpless orgasm.

Tahani flopped down on the counter as she caught her breath, Eleanor feeling very smug and more than a little light-headed herself. She hoped Janet had outfitted this fake taco joint with enough real fixings to make herself a snack.

"That was... not exactly what I was expecting, but you..." Tahani said, shivering again in remembered joy, "Ah. Well. I think it's your fantasy's turn now."

"Okay, here's the deal: you're dressed up like you're delivering pizza, but actually you're here to deliver weed..."

**Author's Note:**

> This came from [a prompt on meme-of-bilitis](https://meme-of-bilitis.dreamwidth.org/438.html?thread=37558#cmt37558), a femslash-focused Dreamwidth community that I'm really digging right now. [Come say hi!](https://meme-of-bilitis.dreamwidth.org/879.html)


End file.
